Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
is a monthly manga series written by Ukyō Kodachi and illustrated by Mikio Ikemoto, which is supervised by original manga creator Masashi Kishimoto, who also defines every concept and initial idea. The series serves as the official continuation of the ''Naruto franchise.Weekly Shonen Jump Podcast Ep. 138 It adapts the story-line of Boruto: Naruto the Movie and then continues the story afterward. The manga launched on May 9, 2016, in the 23rd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump, and is simultaneously published in Weekly Shonen Jump digital magazine in English. The serialisation of the manga was transferred to V Jump in July 2019. Manga Kodachi compares the story of Boruto to the Cold War, where a world at peace is threatened by a resumption of its prior chaos.''Boruto'' volume 2 Ikemoto's illustrations for the series are much more realistic than what was used in Naruto, and in fact he is regularly reminded by Kishimoto to make characters' mouths and eyes bigger in order to better align the two series. Ikemoto hopes to conclude the story of Boruto within 30 volumes.[https://www.shonenjump.com/mangaplus/sp/1902/interview_boruto/ Ikemoto interview with Shonen Jump (2019)] Kishimoto, though he has no direct role in the manga's creation, nevertheless oversees each chapter as it's being worked on. When asked if he was worried that new characters in Boruto would come off as clones of their parents, Kishimoto admitted it was a concern. He labeled Shikadai as essentially a clone of his father, while Chōchō is more a combination of her parents; he believes that both characters serve archetypal roles that are common to manga series.Kishimoto interview with Shonen Jump at Jump Festa 2017 So far, there are four arcs in the manga: # Versus Momoshiki Arc # Mujina Bandits Arc # Ao Arc # Kawaki Arc SD Version Similar to Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles, there is also an "SD" version of the Boruto manga, titled Boruto: Saikyo Dash Generations. Anime In December 2016, it was announced at the annual Jump Festa that an original anime would begin to air on April 5, 2017 on TV Tokyo.Official Boruto Anime Webpage at TV-Tokyo The English dub premiered on September 29, 2018 in the United States on Adult Swim. Kodachi, who supervises the screenwriters of the anime, is responsible for the screenplay of the anime. As such, the several screenwriters submit their stories to him, with Kodachi monitoring everything in the event a scene could dramatically change the characterisation of a character.Ikemoto interview with Lucca Comics (2018) So far, there are sixteen arcs in the anime: # Academy Entrance Arc # Sarada Uchiha Arc # School Trip Arc # Graduation Exams Arc # Genin Mission Arc # Byakuya Gang Arc # Chūnin Exams Arc # Chōchō Arc # Mitsuki's Disappearance Arc # Parent and Child Day Arc # Jūgo Arc # Steam Ninja Scrolls Arc # Konohamaru Arc # One-Tail Escort Arc # Time Slip Arc # Mujina Bandits Arc Novels Parts of the anime are also being adapted into a novel series titled . There have been five such novels released: # , released on May 2, 2017; covers episodes 1 to 6. # , released on July 4, 2017. # , released on September 4, 2017. # , released in November 2017. # , released on January 4, 2018 Timeline The current timeline of the ''Boruto: Naruto Next Generations novels.[http://j-books.shueisha.co.jp/pickup/boruto/ Boruto: Naruto Next Generations on JUMP j BOOKS] References Category:Naruto pt-br:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations pl:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations it:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations es:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations